The End of Ordinary Sorrow
by Solanums
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul au/Everyone in Muse will be in this Lily White Trio is a group within the CCG assigned the task of investigating a string murders against their investigators. The further they go into the case, the more they learn of what ghouls really are like and the moral ambiguities of both humans and ghouls. Pairings: Nozoeli/Kotoumi/Nicomaki/Rinpana
A/N: Hello! I haven't written in a long time, so I'm sorry about any mistakes and how slow this prologue is. The story will definitely start moving soon, so please review/favorite/follow if you want. Thanks for reading.

Prologue

 _Attention, Takeshi Haruto, age 27, a rank 2 investigator has been found dead today at 13:29 in the Akihabara district. Evidence suggests it to be the doing of the Fox. Please be on the lookout for suspicious activity. I repeat: Takeshi Haru-_

Umi sighed and clicked her radio off. This was the fifth time this month someone among their ranks has been killed by the elusive SS rank ghoul. And there seems to be no pattern in the attacks either – the investigators killed had next to zero relations with each other, and the deaths have been in random areas of the 1st ward. The only consistency was a wooden fox mask laid beside the body.

The biggest mystery to Umi was the fact that the ghoul hasn't been active for months, so why would it suddenly show up now? There hasn't been anything special going on in the CCG either, so there really is no reason to try to get attention now.

Her thoughts were scattered by her ringtone, and with another sigh she picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Umi chaan~"

"If you don't get straight to the point I'm going to hang up on you."

"Geez…Umi's so mean!"

She really considered hanging up right then and there, but before she could do anything the voice on the other line spoke up again.

"Director Minami wants the team to meet up with her in her office in ten minutes, you better hurry up if you want to make a good impression as her future daughter in law~ Don't worry about telling Rin; she's already with me. See you soon, yeah?"

"Wai-"

 _Click_

This bitch hung up on her.

Umi felt her entire body light up in flames. Nevermind her subordinate calling her by her first name without permission, nevermind her hanging up on her _boss_ , but to do that _and_ insinuate something so shameless in less than 15 seconds was enough to have Umi's blood boiling (and though she'll never admit it, very impressed). Her phone cracked in her vice-like grip as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. Once her blood pressure was that of a normal human being, she stood up and left for the director's office.

Nico frowned. She did a sloppy job this time. The corpse beneath her feet was ripped beyond recognition, and really, it was their fault for being ready for her to strike. If they weren't she wouldn't have had to go all out to make sure they couldn't tell anyone that they were being followed. The great Yazawa Nico always made sure to safely kill her prey, small blunders aside.

She dug through the puddle of human for identification and dropped it onto the mess, as per usual when she accidentally maims her victims beyond recognition. According to Eli it was the most important thing.

 _Not that the CCG would care._

Whatever. If Eli wanted her to make sure that the doves knew they were the ones being hunted, then so be it. She had her methods, and Nico could not care less about what they were as long as she got her end of the bargain.

She picked up the discarded quinque beside the dead investigator and shoved it into her suitcase as she called for her partner.

"Hey new kid, put the mask by their feet"

Her partner walked up to her and cringed when she saw what was left of the body, and quickly turned away as she looked into her purse for the wooden mask. Nico frowned again. Of course Maki, star of the medical world, heir to the prestigious Nishikino hospital, would be uncomfortable looking at carcass. She was a ghoul for god's sake! Was she so rich that her food was delivered to her pre-made?! On second thought, she probably was…damn rich people and their rich lives and their financial stability.

"Ugh. I'll do it for you, okay?!"

She snatched the mask from the redhead's hands the moment she pulled it out of her bag, and dropped it next to the body.

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Her partner frowned at her, then turned around and walked away without another word.

Nico resisted the urge to scream. Of all the shitty ghouls to be paired up with, of course Eli would pair her up with the shittiest one. A rich, sheltered, piece of shit that somehow had an attitude pattern despite having an emotional range as wide as that of a rock. When she got back to Eli she was going to get an earful from her, no doubt about it.

"Director Minami"

"Ah yes, you're right on time as per usual Sonoda. Please, have a seat. I've briefed Toujou and Hoshizora a bit about our situation before you came."

Umi nodded and took a seat between her subordinates, sending Nozomi a death glare before turning back to the director. She saw Nozomi flash her usual mischievous grin towards her, and she swore she felt a vein on the side of her head pop. The resistance to not throw a chair at her was running thin. Luckily, a voice brought her attention away from thinking of ways to make death as painful as possible for her subordinate.

"I will start from the beginning again. Lately, as you all know, there have been multiple killings here in the 1st ward. All the targets have been investigators, and so far the only consistency we have found in every crime scene is a wooden fox mask."

The director took a breath and briefly glanced at Nozomi before continuing,

"And, we believe that there is a solid chance this is work being done by an impostor."

Umi's eyes shot open at that, but she quickly settled down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Rin seemed to be just as shocked (which made no sense considering the director said she already briefed them), but what was unnerved her was Nozomi. She seemed to smile at Minami's words, with a glimmer of… something akin to hope in her eyes. The director returned her gaze to Umi, and she felt her insides shake when she met the suddenly grave gaze of her director.

"This is why I brought you three here. Sonoda, I want you and your squad to investigate these killings thoroughly, and see what comes out of it. I will send you all the files related to this case and provide as much assistance as possible if you wish for them. The numbers are rising, and I believe we have to get to the bottom of this before it spirals out of control."

Well that's a new task for her team.

"Director, my group's specialties lie in ghoul extermination, not investigation. Forgive my impoliteness, but wouldn't another group be better fit for this case?"

"Sonoda, I am aware of the details of Lily White. I handpicked you three to be in this trio after all, acting as an independent assassination squad for us. And it is for this exact reason I need you three on this case. Chances are these ghouls are well aware of many of the investigators and their ranks due to their more public activities. The same cannot be said for you three. You will lead your team and act independently to investigate up close and personal without catching their attention. And if you happen to be caught…well you three are the assassination squad are you not?"

There was nothing Umi could say to this, even though her explanation still sounds strange. She couldn't exactly place her finger on it, but she had a feeling that the director was not being fully honest with her reasons. Nevertheless nothing could be done. The director's orders are absolute. She stood up, and bowed towards the director.

"I understand. I apologize for my lack of manners beforehand. My team and I will start the case immediately."

"No need for apologies, Sonoda. I know you only wish the best for us all. Best of luck, the files should be sent to your offices."

Umi nods and turns for the exit, before being interrupted by Nozomi.

"Actually, we won't be going to the office, yeah?"

"Nya?! We can go outside?"

"Toujou what are you talking abou-"

 _Attention, Yamato Akira, age 30, a rank 1 investigator has been found dead today at 14:08 in the Akihabara district. Evidence suggests it to be the doing of the Fox. Please be on the lookout –_

Three pairs of eyes stare at the radio sitting on the director's desk in disbelief, and Nozomi lets out a light hum as she heads for the door.

"Well Captain Sonoda, will you please lead the way?"


End file.
